


don't judge us we're desperate

by karlspaintednails



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Boyfriends, Desperate, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Gay, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), blowjob, dreamnap, sapnap and dream are fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlspaintednails/pseuds/karlspaintednails
Summary: dream and sapnap are horny and get a little desperate...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 332





	1. part 1

Dream and Sapnap have been friends ever since freshman year. Throughout high school, they've done pretty much everything together; same classes, same friends, same lunch table, partners, school clubs, sports, parties and same common interests like video games.

They're now in junior year and are still friends to this day, nothing can break them apart and will always been closer with each other then anyone else.

Both Sapnap and Dream are still virgins and have never done anything with girls other then kiss, which constantly killed their desperate, pubescent selves. Even masturbation wouldn't please their pleasures.

Between their friendship, Sapnap would constantly flirt and tease Dream without a second thought. Dream didn't mind though, he thought it was funny and would do the same.

The summer before junior year started, the two became very close with one another. They were also each other's first kiss;   
Sapnap was curious as to why kissing was such a big deal and Dream suggested they should kiss to see what it was all about. The kiss was a quick peck, nothing too special until Sapnap went in for a second, deeper and heated kiss. Dream pulled away and was taken aback but didn't mind, slightly enjoyed the kiss with Sap.

Ever since the kiss, the two became closer and would sometimes kiss each other ever so often just for fun, it was harmless and promised that nobody will found out.

~

One Saturday night, Dream had Sapnap over at his house for a sleepover. His parents were out for a late dinner and both of his siblings out on their own sleepover, which meant the two boys had the house to themselves, alone.

The two were hanging out in Dream's room with the door closed. Every so often, Sapnap would show Dream a few lewd pictures of girls in bikinis and videos of anime girls running for fun. Both gushing over how hot and attractive it is, almost trying to get them aroused.

After a bit of silence, Sapnap spoke up, "Dream" calling over to the man laying on his bed.

"Hmm?" Dream replied, scrolling through his phone on instagram.

"Have you ever thought about what it would feel like to get a blowjob?" Sap asked hesitantly, wondering how his friend would react to him asking that.

Dream stopped looking at his phone and turned to pay attention to his friend, who was sitting on his gaming chair. "Uhm, well yeah, who wouldn't think about that" Dream replied, giggling, "Have you?"

"Duh" Sapnap said like it was obvious, "But like.. wouldn't you want to know how it would feel, like now?" Sap asked again, hesitant again.

"I mean, yeah" Dream started. "I would love too, but i obviously can't considering we don't even have girlfriends yet" He finished.

Sapnap cringed over the fact that Dream didn't understand what he was hinting towards, kinda making it awkward for Sapnap. He got up from his chair and sat down cross legged in front of Dream, "Well no shit dummy, I'm saying wouldn't you wanna get one now?" Sapnap said before trailing his hand up Dream's leg to his thigh, "...by me?" Sapnap said with blush on his face.

Dream tensed up at the question and blushed an even deeper shade then Sap. 'Wouldn't that be kinda gay? I mean it is only sapnap... And he's kinda cute ngl, it would be kinda hot to get my first blowjob by him and i would finally know what it would feel like...' Dream thought. His thoughts were interrupted by his own voice, "Wait what?"

"Oh cmon' Dreamy, don't play dumb" Sapnap said with a grin. "We've already kissed, hell we made out and it didn't change anything. A little head wouldn't hurt" Sapnap finished, crawling up to Dream and trailed his finger across is lips.

Dream froze up and looked away, 'Fuck it' He thought, 'yolo am i right?' Dream looked down and played with his fingers before mumbling out, "I mean, sure, if you want to"

Sapnap heard what Dream said and smiled widely. He automatically changed his position and sat on his knees between Dream's legs, and brought his hands up to start unbuckling his jeans.

Dream watched what was going on around him and gulped as he saw Sap undoing his pants. Dream started to feel a little anxious about this but was slowly getting hard at the sight of Sap pulling down his pants.

Sapnap smirked, "Excited, aren't you?" He said, palming Dream through his boxers slowly.

"Shut up" Dream breathed out, sitting up and leaned against is headboard as Sap continued.

Sapnap pulled Dream's member out of his seemingly tight boxers and gasped, 'HUGE' he thought to himself.

Dream moaned out at the feeling of his member being pulled out and Sapnap slowly started stroking it.

Sapnap smiled widely at the sight of his friend, who's never been touched by another, in this situation. He breathed in and slowly pressed his lips up against the tip before licking it softly.

Dream groaned out a bit and closed his eyes, his hands placed at his sides, gripping at his sheets slightly.

Sapnap took notice and brought Dream's tip into his mouth, slowly sucking on it and soon felt precum drip into his mouth. He started bobbing his head up and down on his member and went deeper as he went.

Dream moaned out louder then he would and became embarrassed, causing him to bring his hand up and bite his knuckle as Sap continued to suck and lick around his member.

He felt his head spin with stars as he squeezed his eyes shut tighter, feeling warmth and a wet feeling being engulfed around him. It was a feeling he's never felt before, nothing like the feelings he felt by just masturbating himself. It was like a dream to him.

Sapnap looked up and saw Dream forcefully trying to keep quiet and smirked. "Nah-ah-ah!" He said after taking him out of his mouth and reach up to remove Dream's hand. "I wanna hear youuu~" Sapnap said before going back down on Dream.

Dream opened his eyes and lowly groaned out his emotions. He looked down at his and Sapnap's intertwined hands and blushed deeply, before bitting his lip so hard it almost drew blood to keep himself a bit more quiet.

As Sapnap heard Dream moan, it only made him more horny and desperately wanting to hear him more. Sap began to take Dream fully into his mouth again and sucked down on his cock hard before going down deeper. His member hitting the back of his throat as he took him fully into his mouth, causing his nose to be buried in his pubic hair.

Dream moaned out and grabbed ahold of Sapnap's hair with his free hand, pulling on the strands slightly, "Ah! Sappy, you're doing so good~" Dream commented, staring down at Sapnap as he worked his way up and down his member.

Sapnap blushed at the nickname and moaned out as Dream pulled his hair. He looked up at Dream, meeting his eyes as he continued to suck his member. He felt Dream's large hands brush out the hair that fell in his face and he leaned into his hand, feeling praised and horny as ever.

The sight of Sapnap as he looked up at Dream with his dick in his mouth almost made him go over the edge right there. His moans only became louder and longer as Sapnap continued, "I'm- I'm close Sap~" Dream struggled to say.

Sapnap groaned out in response which sent a vibration to his cock, as it was in his throat. Dream tightly grabbed Sap's hair again and pushed him down on his member as he came with a long moan.

Sapnap moaned out at the rough treatment and gladly swallowed it all, not letting a single drop go to waste. The grip on his hair loosened and he came up for air, his jaw exhausted.

As Dream's breathing came to a slow stop, he reached down and grab Sapnap's arms to pull him into his lap. Smashing his lips against his and moaned into it.

Sapnap automatically wrapped his arms around his neck and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, moaning out as well as their tongues fought for dominance, Dream won.

The two pulled apart and smiled, "So? How was it? How was i?" Sapnap asked him right away, sitting in his lap and bouncing up and down slightly. "Did you like it?"

Dream sighed, "It felt like a euphoric experience.. and you were amazing" Dream said, "Where did you learn to suck dick like that?" He asked.

Sapnap laughed, "Porn and the gift of no gag reflex" He said with a smirk.

Dream rolled his eyes, "Of course you'd have that" He said, bringing his hands to hold Sap's waist. "Did you come?"

"I.. did not, actually" Sapnap admitted, looking away.

"I can fix that for you" Dream said with a grin. 

—  
To be continued!   
Word Count: 1503


	2. part 2

"i can fix that for you" Dream said with a grin.

Sapnap raised an eyebrow, "...You can?" He asked hesitantly.

Dream smirked and brought his hand up underneath Sapnap's shirt, feeling his bare back and chest. "Well why not? If you can make me feel good, i can too, yes?"

Sapnap blushed and looked away, "..But what about your parents?" He asked, realizing they'd be coming home anytime now.

"Then i guess we'll have to start now before they come back" Dream said with a smirk and leaned up to connect his lips with Sapnap's, grabbing his face.

Sapnap moaned into it and wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning into him as they continued.

Dream trailed his hand down towards Sap's ass and pinched it lightly, causing a gasp to come out of Sapnap's lips.

"What are you doing there.. step-Dream~?" Sapnap said through their kiss and giggled.

Dream laughed and pushed his tongue into Sapnap's mouth while he laughed. Sapnap gladly accepted the kiss and swirled his tongue around with his.

The two moaned as the temperature in the room seem to rise. Dream slowly pushed Sapnap down onto his back behind him and crawled on top him all while they're lips still connected.

Sapnap eventually pulled away to look into his eyes, breathing heavily. Dream looked back down and smirked as he snaked his hand up Sapnap's shirt, grazing his fingers up his stomach and feeling over his chest before pinching his nipple.

"Agh! D-Dream, that kinda hurt.." Sapnap exclaimed, trying to push his hand out of his shirt.

Dream giggled lowly, "Sorry Sappy~" He said before lifting Sapnap's shirt and scrunching it up towards his neck. Dream lowered himself and trailed his tongue around his already sensitive nipple, sucking on it and lightly pinching the other one.

"A-ahh.. D-Dream that feels weird.." Sapnap said as he breathed out, getting used to the new feeling of his nipple being sucked and pinched.

"Is it a good weird..~?" Dream replied back, switching over to suck and lick the other nipple. 

Sapnap moaned out as Dream bit his bud in between his teeth, pulling on it a little before continuing. "Y-yes.. it does feels good actually, really good" He said with a moan, a bit embarrassed.

Dream laughed and continued for a bit longer until he pulled away from his chest to connect their lips again. Dream trailed his hand back down towards Sapnap pants and slowly started tugging them down, keeping his boxers on. Dream doing the same to himself.

Sapnap looked up and smiled nervously, "What do you plan on doing..?" He asked anxiously. Usually the two would 'experiment' with each other first, before doing it with girls so they know what they're doing, but considering they're both guys, they're a bit limited.

"...Dry hump~" Was all that came out of Dream's mouth before he came back down on top of Sapnap and slowly started grinding their clothed crotches together, creating friction. 

Sapnap was caught off guard but automatically started moaning and groaning as he felt his member become harder then before. He's never dry humped before and doesn't think Dream did either, and it felt amazing.

"H-agh~! Dream.. oh my god" Sapnap said as he wrapped his arms around Dream's neck, hugging him as he continued.

"Ugh~ i know, right" Dream said in his ear in a husky voice, agreeing with Sap that it, indeed, does feel really good.

Sapnap wrapped his legs around Dream's torso when he felt him go faster and rougher. His moans started becoming louder and high pitched as Dream continued.

Low grunts and groans coming out of Dream and his hand found his way into Sapnap's hair as they continued. Without thinking, he pulled on the younger's hair, revealing his neck. Sapnap gasped and moaned out at the rough treatment to which Dream smirked at.

Dream brought his lips down onto his neck and sucked marks all over into his skin, licking over the sensitive spot before biting into it. Sapnap's widen and moaned out loudly, unexpected to enjoy that as much as he should. He trailed his hand to Dream's back and scratched his nails down.

Both boys were extremely close to their orgasms and moaned out as Dream continued his grinding pace, "F-fuuck Sappy, i'm so close" Dream said against his neck.

"Agh~! M-me too Dreamy" Sapnap said into his ear, his breathe tickling Dream and making his groan.

Dream's humping started becoming more faster and rougher to reach their orgasm. Dream pulled himself out of Sapnap's neck to look into his eyes before he connected their lips once again.

Sapnap returned the kiss and moaned into it and he soon enough went over the edge. He broke their kiss to moan out loudly as his orgasm took over. He felt his whole body shake and his toes curled up as he came into his boxers, panting heavily.

Dream looked look at Sapnap's mid-orgasm pleasured face and moaned out at the sight. He felt his body shake from underneath him and his boxers were wet. Dream grinded a bit more against Sap until he too came just a few seconds later at the sight of his best friend in pleasure.

The room was filled with loud moans as Dream re-experienced his euphoric high again, the two calming down as they re-gained their breathe.

Dream got off of Sapnap with a groan and looked down at him, he was a mess; his legs were like jelly and his hair was in every other direction. Dream laughed and took ahold of his hand to help him up.

Sapnap groaned at the position change but gladly melt into Dream's chest and laid down onto him.  
"So..? How was that?" Dream asked, matching the same energy as Sapnap like before.

Sapnap hummed and lifted his head to look at Dream, "That was intense, first of all my nipples hurt now, second my neck is completely bruised, and third you like to give rough treatment" Sapnap said, grinning.

Dream scoffed, "What? No i don't.. it was just the heat of the moment" Dream said laughing, "If anything admit it, you liked it~" Dream smirked at the end of his sentence.

Sapnap blushed deeply and looked away, "Okay well.. maybe i did" He said, "But that doesn't give you the right to mark up my neck!"

Dream laughed and pulled him closer towards him, "Oh hush, it's not that bad, i promise" He said and kissed Sapnap cheek.

"If you say so" Sapnap hummed, hugging Dream. "...We should try that again"

Dream smiled widely and smiled "I agree"

~  
Word Count: 1127


	3. are you jealous now george?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dream team boys visit each other and dream's been lowkey flirting around with george in front of a very jealous sapnap...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is part of the series... just a few years later

Sapnap, Dream and George all decided it was time to meet up, they've all been great, close friends for a few years now, and thought that it was finally time to meet up and that today should be the day. 

They all decided to meet up at Dream's. When the 2 minecraft player finally arrived at Dream's, they all decided on playing some minecraft for a bit before hanging out outside the internet. 

Throughout their stream on twitch, Dream has been incredibly flirty towards George, and Sapnap was starting to feel like a 3rd wheel. Slow jealousy and boredom was building up inside him.

Dream looked over towards Sapnap in real life and saw the look in Sap's eyes as he shot him a glare, almost trying to tell him to stop, or else. Dream looked a bit scared but immediately shot him back a smirk and continued his stream before George realized. 

'Wtf?? Is he fucking with me??' Sapnap thought to himself, wondering if Dream was doing this on purpose. Meanwhile, George had no idea what was happening as he kept getting flustered and embarrassed with blushed cheeks. 

After a another hour or so of streaming, the 3 finally decided to end and go into the living room to watch some TV for the rest of the evening. 

The mood in the living room felt very heavy for Dream and Sapnap. 

Sapnap still felt pretty jealous as he remembered the events back in the recording room. Why would Dream do that to him?? Sapnap was sitting right beside them, and Dream was practically ignoring him as he and George did their own thing. He didn't know if Dream was feeling any different but he, for sure, was. 

Dream wasn't thinking about anything as his eyes were on the TV, along with George.

The energy soon changed for Drea as Sapnap sat right beside Dream, causing him to be slightly squished between the two, but closer against Sap. 2 large blankets were currently shared between the three as the TV went on.

Sapnap wanted to get back to Dream but didn't know what yet. He thought about everything, anything he could think of to make George slightly jealous of the two for revenge, until one came to his mind. He started smirking largely before speaking up, "Hey Dream? Do you remember when we were in Junior year together?" Sapnap asked. 

Dream was quiet for a moment before tensing up as memories started filling his mind. "Uh- uhm haha, Sapnap we don't have to go there..." He stuttered out, turning to look at Sapnap with a blushed face. 

"What do you mean, Dreamy~?" Sapnap used the familiar nickname. "It was all great memories, yes?" He said as he sneakily wrapped an arm around his waist and trailed his other hand up Dream's leg underneath the blanket. 

"What are you guys talking about?" George spoke up, clearly confused. 

"Oh, it's nothin-" Dream tries to explain but was cut off my Sapnap. 

"Dream and I were really close back when we were in high school together" Sapnap said at George before smirking back up towards Dream. Empathizing the word 'really'. 

"Sapnap.. shut up" Dream said, feeling embarrassed as George was sitting right beside them. 

"What's wrong, Dreamy?" Sapnap said, leaning in towards his ear. "You never told George that we were fuck buddies?" Sapnap whispered, but loud enough for George to hear. 

"You were.. what??" George said loudly confused, standing up from the couch to sit on the chair across. Showing a bit of awkwardness as he was usually the one who'd get the attention from Dream. 

"No- George, it's not what you think- agh!" Dream tried to explain but Sapnap groped him through his pants. 

"Yep, i know this man like the back of my hand. Inside and out" Sapnap stated, looking into George's eyes as he continued. "He gets so easily aroused"

Dream moaned out softly through his bit lip and closed his eyes tightly. 

"It's been so long since we've last done this Dream, and you're still falling apart under my touch~" Sapnap pointed out, grinning. "Looks like you can't resist me"

Dream shot his eyes open and tried defending himself, "Tha- That's not true, you-" Dream whined out but Sapnap cut him off again. 

"Oh~ So you're trying to deny it, huh?" Sapnap teased, trailing his hand up his chest and his neck, and landed it underneath his chin. "What was that look you gave me back in the recording room? Hmm?" Sapnap grabbed his jaw and turned his face to look at him. 

"...It was just a playful smile to see how you were doing during the stream!" Dream said, but Sap clearly saw him through that lie. 

"Wait, a look? You gave him a look?" Both boys turned to look over at George as he was still sitting on the chair across from them. George was so confused and didn't know what was going on. He started feeling some sort of jealousy inside of him, but didn't know what to do so he just sat there and froze, unable to move. 

"Yeah~" Sapnap answered for him, "It's a knowing smirk, he always used to give me it back in high school when he was a horny, little brat" Sapnap said, pulling him into his lap. The blanket now on the ground and no longer covering the two. He already unbuckled Dream's pants and slipped his hand into his boxers. 

Dream gasped loudly as he felt Sapnap's hand squeeze his member. "S-Sapnap! Don't do that... Not i front of George" He begged out. 

"Oh but why not~?" Sapnap teased. "He should know the truth, yes? That you aren't some tuff, minecraft player that likes to flirt with him, when in reality, you're actually quite the opposite with me~" He continued, "A bottom little bitch boy" 

George's eyes widened as he heard that, unable to believe that Dream was even capable of being that type of person, especially with Sapnap. 

Dream shivered as Sapnap breathed on his neck, "S- Sapnap please.." he could feel his growing bulge under his ass. "I- i didn't want you to do this when he was around.. Its embarrassing" He chucked out. 

"Oooooh~ So i was right? You did want me to fuck you, huh?" Sapnap said, "Like the good old days?" He continued in his ear. 

George was now extremely jealous and so uncomfortable. Why did he think Dream was his? Dream didn't even say he was gay, and he said he was only flirting for fan service. He says.  
Clearly he's done much more then flirting with Sapnap. George wanted to do something, anything to stop or even leave, but was still too scared to do anything. 

"Please stop... Not now" Dream breathed out as he turned to look at Sap with pleading, but desperate eyes. Being careful and cautious with his choice of words. 

"Aww but we can't stop now, we're just getting started! Plus your body is telling me the opposite... look at how hard you are~" Sapnap said as he pulled him out of his boxers, slowly stroking it. 

George's eyes widened again as he saw Dream's member and how hard he actually was. They weren't faking it, they weren't playing a joke or a prank on him, he was actually getting aroused by Sapnap and they were actual fuck buddies.

That was George's last straw and automatically got up, "I'm.. gonna go for a walk" George said quickly and ran out the door. No longer wanting to be in that room and didn't wait for any excuses. 

"Aw.. he's gonna miss the show" Sapnap said, but quickly came back to Dream, "Anyways.. where were we?" 

Dream, unable to hold back anymore, quickly grabbed Sap's face and connected their lips roughly, begging for the needed attention. 

Sapnap automatically returned the kiss and deepened it, remembering the sweet taste of Dream as it devoured onto his tongue. 

Sapnap pulled away and grinned, "There he is... finally" He said before lifting Dream up and pinning him down on his stomach. 

Dream was caught off guard, "H-Hey!" He exclaimed, he felt Sapnap hands grab his hips to lift him up, causing his ass to be in the air and putting him in a very vulnerable position. 

Sapnap soon came and laid on top of him, chest pressed against his back and grabbed ahold of his wrists, "Come on I wanna hear you~" He said seductively. 

Dream blushed deeply as he soon felt Sapnap grinding himself against his ass. The sensation it gave him soon made him melt and moan out louder then before. 

Sapnap grinned and reached down to grab Dream's member, slowly pumping it to match with the grinding rhythm.

Dream was a moaning mess under Sapnap, filling his desperation at the well overdue pleasure and attention he's been wanting and waiting for ever since they moved away from each other after high school. 

Sapnap was loving the noises that came out of Dreams mouth, some being vocal while others were just groans and deep breaths, that were all caused by him. His face was leaning against his shoulder right beside Dream's, moaning out himself. 

Sapnap's grinding slowly came to a stop as heard Dream's moans become louder, indicating he was going to come soon. 

Dream felt Sap get off of him, "Hey.. w- why'd you stop?" Dream moaned out, turned to look over his shoulder to face Sapnap. 

"I didn't just come here to dry hump, now did we?" Sapnap said with a smirk, "Do you have a condom?" 

Dream blushed deeply, a shy smile slowly forming on his lips as he knew what was coming next. Without answering, he got up and ran into his room and quickly came back, handing it to Sap, along with lube. 

Both Dream and Sapnap started stripping down, quickly getting back on the couch. 

Dream laid on his back and waited for Sapnap to continue. Sapnap lathered up 3 of his fingers and positioned them to Dream's enterance, slowly pushing in. 

He was tight, considering it's been a few years since he last bottomed with.. well, Sapnap. He was the only one he ever let bottom him, anyone else, he topped. 

Dream's breath hitched as Sapnap slowly started stretching him out. Dream slowly moaned out as pleasure slowly came over him and remembered how much he missed the feeling of Sap's fingers in his ass. 

Sapnap smiled and slowly added a second finger. Dream moaned loudly again as Sapnap started scissoring him open. Sap watched him throw his head back and arching his back slightly.

He just wanted Sapnap to start but he knew if they did, it would hurt like crazy. Sapnap soon added his 3rd finger in and curled them upwards.

Dream moaned out loudly as he did that. "Found it~" Sapnap said. 

Sapnap kept fingering Dream's prostate, watching him tense up and melt all over again, and again. Dream felt like he was gonna explode and couldn't handle it anymore. "Sappy... please~"

Sapnap grinned, "Please what?" He teased, his finger teasing Dream's nipple, pinching it slightly. 

Dream moaned out again, "Please just fuck me already" He breathed out, "I'm begging you.."

Sapnap smirked at his submissive actions, "With pleasure" He said, leaning down to kiss Dream while pulling his fingers out. 

Dream wrapped his arm's around Sap's neck as he kissed back eagerly. 

Sapnap pulled away and quickly applied the condom on and lube. He got in between Dream's legs again and lined himself up with Dream's entrance. "Are you ready?" Sapnap asked. 

"Yes please Sapnap, just do it alrea- dYAH!" Dream was interrupted as Sapnap fully pushed himself into him with one thrust, causing Dream to yell out as pleasure filled him whole.

Sapnap snickered and leaned down to kiss Dream's neck, "Got what you wanted..?" He said, looking at his flustered face. 

"F- fuck you.." Dream said, looking away and still adjusting himself to Sapnap's member. 

"Already doing it, baby" He shot back, a grin plastered onto his face. 

After a bit, Dream was finally ready, "Okay, you can move now" He said.

"Perfect~" Sapnap responded, and automatically started thrusting into Dream. 

Dream moaned out as he felt Sap move in and out of it, re-experiencing every moment like it's the very first time again. 

Sapnap groaned out as his cock was going in and out of Dream's tight walls. It's been so long since he's fucked someone, it feels like he might explode right then and there. 

Dream leaned up and tugged Sapnap down to connect their lips together again. The two automatically opening their mouths and letting their tongues dance in sync. 

Sapnap pulled away and looked down at Dream hungrily. His arms were above his head as his mouth open, drool was coming out along with soft and loud moans. His eyes were rolled back, closed, caused of the pleasure he was currently getting. Sapnap was amazed at how pretty someone can look when they're in a such vulnerable situation.

As Sapnap continued to thrust in and out, Dream's body moved along with it. His dick was hard as pre-cum was leaking out onto his stomach, sweat was building up on his forehead. 

"You're so pretty when you're getting fucked, Dreamy~" Sapnap complimented, placing a hand on his face and softly petted his cheek with his thumb. 

Dream opened his eyes to look at Sapnap and blushed, "Shut up.."

When Dream looked up at Sapnap, he saw pure lust and desire in his eyes, his face was flushed a deep red as his thrusts became harder and faster, beads of sweat can he found on his forehead and chest, stimulation traveling through his body. His hands were gripping Dream's hips so hard, it would probably leave a bruise at the end of this. 

Dream suddenly was hit with a large wave of pleasure as Sapnap hit his prostate again. His back arched as much as it can possibly go with his head buried in the couch cushion. A long and loud moan was found leaving his lips as he gripped onto Sapnap's arms. 

"Sa- Sapna- Sappy!" Dream struggled to stutter out. "Agh.. You're doing so good!" He managed to say, another moan coming out of his mouth. 

Sapnap continued to thrusted in and out as fast as he could, enjoyed seeing Dream in such deep pleasure to the poning it was hard for him to talk. 

"I- I'm so close, Sap~" Dream said. A few seconds later, he came with a long moan, his body physically shaking and twitching as his cum flew out of him. 

Sapnap soon came afterwards; Dream tighten himself around him as he started to feel over-stimulated. The sight of his face as he came was enough to help Sapnap come into the condom. 

Sapnap fell onto of Dream as the two finished their orgasm. Dream automatically wrapped his arms around his back and kissed his cheek lovingly. 

After a bit of silence, Sapnap spoke up, grinning, "Do you think i made George jealous?" He asked.

Dream giggled, "Probably, although theres really nothing to be jealous about" He stated, "I don't like him like that, i'm not even gay" 

Sapnap felt accomplished as Dream too thought George was jealous of the two, happy with his choices. "Oh, says the one who just took my cock in his ass" Sapnap replied. 

"Yeah okay, and are you??" Dream shot back. 

"I- Okay fine, you win" Sapnap said embarrassed and defeatedly. 

"That's what i thought" Dream said, giggling. 

"Hey, wait a minute. Where is George anyway??" 

—  
Word Count: 2610


End file.
